earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasrael
=Physical Description= Jinxeal is dressed in an ill-fitting patchwork of dirty, torn, stretched, and otherwise mangled human clothing. Closer examination reveals bits of food stuck to her teeth and shirt. Her gait is slow and awkward. It's difficult to identify her age; while at first glance she appears quite young, a closer looks reveals weathered skin, yellowed teeth and thin hair that suggest middle age. hello =History= Jinxeal grew up sneaking around the human kingdoms, poaching food and bits of trash from the farmhouses in and around Elwynn forest. As she grew, she gradually moved from raiding henhouses at night to mugging unsuspecting travellers. For years, the rhythym of theivery and flight defined her life. As sleeping in haylofts and the like became more difficult (farmers learned to watch for her), she dug out a small cave under one of the less prominent bridges. This became her first home, a crude imitation of the surrounding farmhouses, complete with pictures on the wall and a welcome mat (both salvaged from the trash.) Jinxeal preyed on those crossing the bridge by themselves, or in small groups at night. In time, the bridge gained enough of a bad reputation as to attract the attention of the local magistrate. A squad of the Stormwind guard came to put a stop to the trouble. Catching their scent before they reached the bridge, Jinxealwas (just barely) able to escape, only to watch helplessly as the guards destroyed her home. A regular patrol was established, preventing her from returning. Unsure what to do, she made her way south along the river. By chance, she stumbled across a hunting party, a warband of orcs, trolls, and a tauren. Seeing another troll for the first time, she was amazed, but unable to communicate - nearly feral, her language was limited to broken fragments of Common. The band welcomed her in, and Jinxeal began to learn the history and culture of her race. After a time, Jinxeal struck out on her own again. As much as she loved being accepted by others who looked like her, she still felt like a foreigner, adopted by the Horde but not truly a member. In many ways her mind is profoundly colonized, considering the human culture her own, superior to the sticks and hides of the Horde, but forever denied full acceptance within that culture. This comes out in various ways - on the one hand, she seeks to emulate the humans, attempting to walk like they do and dressing in human clothing she's scavanged. On the other hand, the anger and frustration she feels occasionally erupts in horrible acts of violence against humans and other allied races. Recently, Jinxeal has established residence, of a sort, in Stormwind. The city dwellers being generally more broad-minded than the Elwynn farmers, Jinxeal has been happy to find a modicum of acceptance among the humans there. However, this acceptance lies in uneasy tension with the constant fear of violence from both angry residents and the Stormwind guard. Without means to support herself, and reluctant to draw the attention of the guard by preying on the locals, she has turned (or returned) to a life of begging and stealing.